


Marks

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stand in the place where you work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://users.livejournal.com/wisteria_/profile)[](http://users.livejournal.com/wisteria_/)**wisteria_**. She actually requested girlie porn, which she may get later, but Jamie gave me a first line, and who am I not to listen to him?
> 
> Originally posted 8-4-07

Jamie’s not a breast man.

He’s a heels digging into the mattress, thighs slick and spread, hands under the arse, hot wet pink flesh against his tongue sort of man. Fortunately for him – or unfortunately, if he thinks about it too hard, too honestly – Katee, despite her magnificent breasts, is more than willing to oblige.

“Fuck. Fu-fuck.” She’s trying to whisper, but his teeth are holding her clit captive, moving back and forth as his tongue paints the hard nub and she can barely manage to stay on the bed. Her hips keep rising, rocking upwards as her thighs tense, as her arse tightens in his hands, as he gets her closer. She’s been begging him to fuck her for nearly ten minutes now, and she’s so desperately close he can fucking _taste_ how much she wants his prick, but he can’t. Not yet.

Not quite yet.

Her fingers dig into his hair, tugging at the short strands like she wants to jerk it out of his scalp, tight fists that had been tangled in the mussed sheets now digging nails into his scalp, pulling at his hair as she arches again, her whole body jerking as she gasps, coming for him. He slides his tongue down off her clit, tasting the thick taste of her, his tongue chasing rivulets of wet across her skin.

Katee’s gasping and begging and he’s teasing her still, tracing her opening with his tongue, avoiding sliding it inside her no matter the constant stream of begging sliding past her lips. He loves the taste of her on his tongue, licking at her like a cat at the cream and she’s biting her lower lip hard he knows, as he can hear the muffled curses she’s trying not to vent at him.

He pulls back, easing out of her grip as he looks up at her. She’s whimpering and shuddering, her body still taut. He crawls up her body slowly, planting wet kisses on her skin as he goes. Her stomach is flat and he can feel it flexing beneath his lips, his tongue, his teeth. She’s still whimpering and she’s going to have to explain to Ron why she’s got a swollen lower lip, and the thought of that makes Jamie groan against her skin.

“F-fuck.” Her voice almost doesn’t sound like her, so high and needy, but he knows it is. He knows her like this almost better than he knows her on the set, than he knows Kara, than _Lee_ knows Kara. He can’t mistake her for anyone else as she curves her leg around his lower back and urges him up, wanting more. Wanting him.

He just laughs and feels it shiver through her, her breath rapid in her chest as he grazes a hot breath over each nipple. His hands curve around her breasts, feeling the weight of them against his palms as he kisses her finally, her hot taste on his tongue as she sucks on it, her hips rocking up against his cock where it’s hard and thick against her slick flesh.

“Jamie. Jamie. Jamie.” He knows she’s close when it gets to this, his name on her lips, keened softly against his mouth. He reaches back and slides his hands beneath her thighs as he kneels between her legs, pushing them back and apart, opening her up to him. She arches again, her head falling back as he slides inside her, smooth and slow, filling her up. Katee’s hands take over for his, moving over her breasts, teasing the nipples the way he teased her clit. He watches her hands, her face, watches her get lost in the sensation as he fucks her hard and deep.

His hips thrust, burying him deep until he’s close, until he’s the one biting his lower lip. Katee’s voice dissolves into a blur of half-formed words and she’s pinching her nipples hard, the rose tips flushed hot pink with the pressure. He groans and bends his head, takes one in his mouth as she gasps, tightening around him, coming again against his cock this time, pulsing and constricting around him.

He can’t help himself, shuddering as he keeps thrusting, no real rhythm now, just the needy, desperate push as he moves to her other breast, his teeth grazing the hard, puckered skin before he sucks hard at it, eliciting another breathless gasp from Katee’s lips as he comes inside her.

Jamie slumps against her, releasing her thighs and letting her stretch out beneath him. He rests his head in the sweat-damp valley between her breasts, trying to catch his breath. After a few moments, he rises up and smiles at her, not surprised to find her lips parted, her eyes closed.

“You’re a bastard, Bamber.”

He kisses the slope of her breast and pulls away, his body jerking as he pulls free of her, matching her own hard spasm. “Yeah. You _love_ that about me.”

She sits up and grabs her shirt, tugging it on, not bothering with the bra. Jamie manages not to smile, flopping back on the bed as she gets dressed. “You’re just lucky you’re good in bed.”

He laughs as she heads to the door, closing his eyes and shaking his head. As if he’s going to leave her with the parting shot. “Not as lucky as you.”  



End file.
